Mi padre y mi hermanito
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI - LEMON) Al separase el matrimonio Namikaze, Minato se fue a vivir a otra ciudad con su hijo menor Naruto, mientras el hijo mayor Deidara se quedaba con su madre… y gracias a ella Dei paso un riquísimo verano junto a su padre y hermanito. ¡Qué viva el Incesto!


**Aclaración:** La historia no es mía, es de "Anónimo" (Al final sus datos)... Además los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_...

Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro. Por qué no soy ni dueña de los personajes ni de la historia.

**Nota: **Espero que les guste este fic donde Minato y Naruto son los seme de Deidara.

Pero antes de iniciar a leer esta historia por favor tomen en cuenta las siguientes **ADVERTENCIAS DEL FIC.**

**_* PARA MAYORES DE EDAD O MUY ABIERTOS DE MENTES._**

**_* PALABRAS ALTISONANTES._**

**_* LEMON DURO (CASI VIOLACIÓN AUNQUE NO LO ES)_**

**_* INCESTO (PADRE E HIJOS)_**

**_* OoC._**

**O.o "SOBRE AVISO… NO HAY ENGAÑO" o.O**

* * *

**_Antecedentes_**

Minato y Kushina Namikaze formaron una hermosa familia durante 21 años, en la que tuvieron a sus dos hijos, Deidara y Naruto, pero hace 5 años se divorciaron porque ya no sentían el mismo amor que cuando iniciaron su matrimonio.

Con la separación Minato se iba a ir a otra ciudad solo, pero Naruto se quiso ir con él, no quería dejar solo a su padre, mientras que Deidara prefería quedarse a cuidar a su mamá y por qué ya estaba en la universidad, y a donde se iba su padre no estaba la carrera que él estaba cursado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::: 5 años después de la separación :::::::::::::::::::::**

Una hermosa mañana, en la cocina de una casa estaba una mujer pelirroja y un chico rubio platicando, cuando...

- **Hijo porque no vas a visitar a tu padre y hermano este verano.**

- **No sé mamá, no te quiero dejar sola**.

- **No te preocupes por mí, ya tengo planes para este verano**.- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba una taza de té.

- **Y qué vas hacer, si se puede saber**.- preguntó el rubio.

- **Me voy de crucero con unas amigas**.- decía la pelirroja tranquilamente.- **Dei no te preocupes por mí, voy estar bien.**

- **Está bien Mamá.**

**::::::::::::::::::: En el verano ::::::::::::::::::::**

**_Aquí inicio un gran secreto entre los tres hombres de la familia Namizake..._**

Deidara viajo a visitar a su padre y hermano Naruto, durante todo el verano a petición de su madre. Cuando llegó a la casa de su padre se dio cuenta de lo parecido que eran los tres, pero con sus diferencias muy marcadas en cada uno de ellos...

Eran rubios de ojos azules, piel tostadita, altos con excelente cuerpazo y al mismo tiempo hermoso. El padre Minato de 42 tenía el cabello corto y en punta, mientras el hermano mayor Deidara de 23 años lo tenía largo y sostenido en una cola, y el hermano menor Naruto de 17 años sus cabellos como los de su padre, pero tenía 3 marquitas en cada cachete que lo distinguía.

Al verlos después de casi un año, se dio cuenta que su padre a pesar de su edad se mantenía en excelente condición física, en pocas palabras súper bien y su hermano también está muy bien, con todo el ejercicio que hacia durante sus clases de Karate, además de su rostro hermoso y angelical.

**:::::::::::::::::::: Desde Aquí Contada por Dei :::::::::::::::::**

Todas las noches me masturbaba pensando en ellos, pero nunca me imaginaba nada entre nosotros.

Mi hermano Naruto, salía con sus amigos como todos los días, una noche que llegó todo vomitado por un amigo, entró a la casa y fue directo al baño. Al sentí los ruidos, me dirigí al baño a ver qué pasaba, y me encuentro a Naruto desnudo entrando a la regadera, me excité tanto que me senté al lado de la puerta y me comencé a masturbar, cierre los ojos disfrutando, cuando de repente los abro, ahí estaba él completamente desnudo mirándome mientras se secaba con una toalla, enseguida me levanté y me fui al cuarto que compartíamos.

No podía dejar de pensar en ese tremendo miembro que aún fláccido media unos 20 cms. Me hice el dormido, y cuando él llegó a la habitación, no dijo nada, pensé en lo que había pasado toda la noche y que al otro día se lo contaría a mi padre, pero no fue así.

Al día siguiente pasó sin que él dijese nada, pero a la noche nos acostamos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a charlar hasta que en un momento salió el tema del sexo y él me contaba cómo se cogía a todas sus novias, todas las putas que había traído a la casa e incluso las que había compartido con mi padre.

- **¿Y tú, te has cogido alguna? **- me preguntó.

- **¡No todavía no estoy listo! **- dije, sabiendo que no me iba creer porque era 6 años mayor que él.

- **Que no vas a estar, ¡para mí que eres un puto! **- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-** ¡No, como te parece! **- comente haciéndome el tímido.

- **Dale, si ayer te vi cómo te masturbabas mientras me bañaba. **

- **Estaba pensando en una chica que conocí**.- dije con algo de miedo.

- **A mí me podías decir, no le cuento a nadie.**

Sentí mucha seguridad al escuchar sus palabras.

- **Bueno sí, soy gay**.- dije temiendo a su reacción.

- **Lo sabía Dei, ¿y lo has hecho con alguno? **- pregunto con curiosidad en su rostro.

- **No, a mí en realidad me gusta más que me den los demás, pero a algún culito voy a romper**.- comente con más confianza a mi hermanito y agregué.- **Todavía no he tenido ninguna experiencia porque me da miedo de agarrarme alguna enfermedad. **

-**Pero Dei, no te preocupes, para eso estamos la familia, que más sano que nosotros mismos.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.**

Entonces Naruto se levanta y se dirige hacia mí, bajándose el calzoncillo, y cuando llega a mí ya tenía el pene semi-parado, y yo me quedé en shock.

- **Chúpala que de mí no te vas a agarrar nada**…- comentó completamente desnudo enfrente de mi con su gran pene dispuesto a todo.

Fue ahí cuando tomó mi cabeza con una de sus manos y me empujó para introducirme su pene. Me dejé llevar, tomando su miembro como pude y la empecé a mamar hasta donde me entraba. Entonces entra mi padre a la habitación para despedirse y se queda parado con cara de sorprendido, sin nada que perder...

- **Quiero ser su puta y que me rompan el culo como a las que vienen acá**.- dije a mi padre sin miedo a nada, aunque claro estaba algo nervioso.

Entonces me doy cuenta que mi padre lo mira a Naruto y este a él, y con una sonrisa de cómplices.

- **¡Huuuuyy, como le vamos a dar!**- dice mi padre feliz.

Y se rieron los dos... entonces mi hermano me volvió a meter su pene en la boca y mi papá se empezó a desvestir. Cuando mi padre quedó completamente desnudo pude ver el tremendo miembro que escondía en esos jeans, era más grande que la de mi hermano, y mientras se la mamaba a mi hermano, mi padre me sacó el pijama y comenzó a escupirme el ano y pasarme la lengua, y ahí me di cuenta que mi hermano gemía como loco, se notaba que estaba gozando como un toro de la mamada que le estaba dando.

Pero al mismo tiempo, que placer me producía esa lengua en el culo...

- **¡Uhm!**

Luego de lamerme mi padre comenzó a introducirme un dedo y como dolía.

- **Para, para**.- decía del dolor que me producía, pero él seguía.

- **Ya voy a parar, no te preocupes**.- decía mi padre, pero sin sacarme el dedo de mi culito, al revés, me metió otro y otro.

- **Ya no aguando más**.- grite un poco desesperado por el dolor y entonces...

- **¡Ay me vengo, me vengo uuuuuhhhh!**.- gritaba mi hermanito mientras se corría en mi boca.

La leche la encontré espesa y muy rica, estaba riquísima, entonces mi padre dice:

- **¡Ahora dame la boca a mí! **

Mi padre se dirige a mi parte delantera con su pene totalmente duro, no sé cómo hice para meterlo en mi boca, mientras que mi hermano me tomó de la cintura y me levantó el culo dejándome en cuatro y acercándose sobre mi espalda, para llegar a mi oído...

- **Después de hoy no vas a querer que te cojan más...** - susurra Naru en mi oído.

Y de una sola embestida metió casi todo su miembro, traté de gritar, pero tenía el pene de mi padre en la boca. Luego mi hermano le dijo a mi padre...

- **Vamos a darle como a las putas.**

Y empecé anotar como mi padre empezaba a acelerar el ritmo de la penetración en mi boca y me tomaba de la cabeza, lo mismo comenzó a hacer mi hermano, que se estaba poniendo como un loco por la velocidad y la fuerza con la que me estaba penetrando, parecía que me estaban violando entre los dos, entonces...

- **¡Me corro aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! **- grita mi padre y agrega al final.- **Que puta que eres hijo.**

Pero mi hermano seguía con toda su furia en mi culo.

- **Pará Naruto, ¿le damos como a la Sakura? **- comentó mi padre a mi hermanito.

- **¡Huuyy dale!** - contestó feliz mi hermano, con una gran sonrisa.

Fue cuando me sacó su pene de mi culo, estaba agotado, pero que placer que me estaban dando mi propia familia. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que Naruto se recostó boca arriba en la cama...

- **Ven, sentaste en la flor**.- dijo mi hermano.

Y como todo buen hermano le obedecí y me senté encima de su pene, que ahora entraba más profunda y me hacía gozar como loco, entonces mi padre se apoya en mi espalda deteniendo el sube y baja.

-** Agárrate de donde puedas que te vamos a romper el culo.- **dijo mi padre al oído mientras mi hermano lo miraba y se reía.

No sabía que esperar, ya estaba dispuesto a recibir cualquier cosa cuando de repente empiezo a sentir el pene de mi papá que hacía fuerza en la entrada de mi culo junto con la de mi hermano que ya estaba adentro, no podía creer lo que estaban tratando de hacerme, me querían coger los dos al mismo tiempo por el culo, mi padre seguía presionando...

- **No, para, me iba a doler mucho**.- decía con miedo ante la situación.

- ¿No dijiste que eras nuestra puta?... Bueno, esto les hacemos a las putas.- respondió mi hermano acariciando mi rostro y dándome un beso tiernamente.

Mientras mi hermanito me besaba cada vez con más pasión, comencé a sentir que mi padre me logró penetrar, y entonces grite del increíble el dolor, pero cesó más pronto de lo que esperaba ya que me cogían como si le tuviesen bronca a mi culo, con qué velocidad, que ricura de cogida, nunca pensé en mi hermano y mucho menos en mi padre para que ellos fuera los primeros.

Y de repente miro hacia abajo y veo las sábanas manchadas de sangre que chorreaba de mi culo, no lo podía creer, mi padre y mi hermano me estaban partiendo en dos (literalmente) hasta que vi que sus gemidos eran cada vez más acelerados y me di cuenta de que estaban por acabar, siguieron y siguieron hasta que se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo en mi culo.

- **_¡Cómo quemaba esa leche, y cuanta que era!_** - solo pensé.

Mi padre agotado se dejó caer sobre mí y yo sobre mi hermano y así nos dormimos en emparedado, por supuesto ellos con sus miembros en mi culo.

Después de esto Naruto me lleva a todos lados con él, y cuando le agarran ganas en cualquier lugar me da como un salvaje, también invita a sus amigos y nos divertimos a lo loco.

**_En resumen estas fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, ahora cada vez que puedo los voy a visitar para que me hagan el servicio en el culo, que tanto necesito._**

**::::::::... FIN ...::::::::**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que me gusto desde que la leí… comenzando a imaginarme juntos a Minato, Naruto y Deidara que tanto hemos platicado una amiga y yo en el FB, tres rubios ojos azules, hermosos verlos juntos y por fin hice realidad mis sueños.

En verdad espero que les guste, sé que es un poco fuerte pero ver o mejor dicho imaginarlos a los tres es un sueño *.*

Y espero sus comentarios.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

**_P.D. _**_Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía completamente, ya que desde que la cuenta Dei es su autor, con algunas pequeñas modificaciones._

_De esta historia no tengo su permiso, ya que no hay ningún dato del autor, pero solamente prestada y aquí pongo los pocos datos de ella, si alguien saber quién es su autor original y me puede dar sus datos para pedir permiso oficialmente... me encantaría._

**Autor Original: **Anónimo (Al final termina firmando como Javier)

**Titulo Original: Mi papá y mi hermano**

**Publicada: **29 de Agosto de 2008

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** mi-papa-y-mi-hermano-87/HYPERLINK "/author/anonimo"


End file.
